It has been recently proposed that a particulate filter for capturing of particulates in exhaust gas is incorporated in an exhaust pipe and a selective reduction catalyst capable of selectively reacting NOx with ammonia even in the presence of oxygen is arranged downstream of the particulate filter, urea water as reducing agent being added between the reduction catalyst and the particulate filter, thereby attaining reduction of both the particulates and NOx.
Such addition of the urea water to the selective reduction catalyst is conducted between the particulate filter and the selective reduction catalyst. Thus, in order to ensure sufficient reaction time for pyrolysis of the urea water added to the exhaust gas into ammonia and carbon dioxide gas, it is necessary to prolong a distance between a urea water added position and the selective reduction catalyst. However, such arrangement of the particulate filter and the selective reduction catalyst substantially spaced apart from each other will extremely impair the mountability on a vehicle.
In order to overcome this, a compact, exhaust emission control device as shown in FIG. 1 has been proposed by the applicant as Japanese patent application No. 2007-29923. In the exhaust emission control device shown, incorporated in an exhaust pipe 4 through which exhaust gas 3 flows from a diesel engine 1 via an exhaust manifold 2 is a particulate filter 5 housed in a casing 7 to capture particulates in the exhaust gas 3; arranged downstream of and in parallel with the particulate filter 5 and housed in a casing 8 is a selective reduction catalyst 6 having a property capable of selectively reacting NOx with ammonia even in the presence of oxygen. An outlet end of the particulate filter 5 is connected to an inlet end of the selective reduction catalyst 6 through an S-shaped communication passage 9 with an upstream urea-water addition means 10 such that the exhaust gas 3 discharged through the outlet end of the particulate filter 5 is antithetically turned about into the inlet end of the adjacent selective reduction catalyst 6.
Arranged in the casing 7 and in front of the particulate filter 5 is an oxidation catalyst 11 for oxidization treatment of unburned fuel in the exhaust gas 3, and arranged in the casing 8 and behind the selective reduction catalyst 6 is an ammonia reducing catalyst 12 for oxidization treatment of surplus ammonia.
With the exhaust emission control device thus constructed, the particulates in the exhaust gas 3 are captured by the particulate filter 5 and, on an upstream side in the communication passage 9, urea water is added by the urea water addition means 10 into the exhaust gas 3 for decomposition into ammonia and carbon dioxide gas and NOx in the exhaust gas 3 is favorably reduced and depurated by the ammonia on the selective reduction catalyst 6. Thus, attained is reduction of both the particulates and NOx in the exhaust gas 3.
In this situation, the exhaust gas 3 from the outlet end of the particulate filter 5 is introduced into the inlet end of the adjacent selective reduction catalyst 6 through antithetical turnabout by the communication passage 9, which ensures a long distance between the urea water added position and the selective reduction catalyst 6 and facilitates mixing of the urea water with the exhaust gas 3 due to the antithetical turnabout of and thus turbulence of the exhaust gas flow, resulting in ensuring sufficient reaction time for production of ammonia from the urea water.
Moreover, the particulate filter 5 is arranged in parallel with the selective reduction catalyst 6 and the communication passage 9 is arranged along and between the filter 5 and the catalyst 6, so that the whole structure is compact in size to substantially improve the mountability on a vehicle.
As a prior art literature pertinent to the invention, there is, for example, the following Patent Literature 1.
[Patent Literature 1] JP 2005-155404A